Run
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Elsa de Arendelle posee un poder que termina lastimando a la primera persona que confiaba en ella. Su padre decide enviarla con alguien que la ayudara y años mas tarde regresa, no solo con su poder bajo control, sino también con su corazón congelado. ELSANNA -NO INCESTO- AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: Frozen**

**Pareja: Elsa/Anna**

**A.N: Descargo toda responsabilidad, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Historia completamente _AU. Femslash_**_**. NO INCESTO****. Anna y Elsa no son hermanas.**_

**~x~**

**Run**

**Capitulo I**

"_Recuerda que creo en ti"_

Anna tenía cinco años la primera vez que se encontró con _ella_. Podía recordar el gran esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse en el mismo lugar, mientras su padre se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa, esperando que las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieran para recibirlos. El motivo de su visita hace tiempo se había programado, su padre era el recolector oficial del hielo en el reino, y en cualquier evento que organizaba la familia real siempre se solicitaba su trabajo. Anna era consciente de lo importante que eso era, la paga era buena y serviría para abastecerse de alimentos durante algunas semanas. Kristoff, su hermano estaba también emocionado pero trataba de mantener su compostura de indiferencia respecto al tema, siempre decía que cada año ocurría lo mismo por esas fechas debido al cumpleaños de la princesa Elsa.

La niña mordió su labio inferior al escuchar como las enormes puertas se abrían y un mayordomo les permitía el paso al interior. Su padre entrelazo su mano con la de ella y juntos siguieron al hombre de traje verde. Caminaron a través de un pasillo largo con sus paredes desnudas, había algunas armaduras antiguas colocadas estratégicamente para darle un toque de clasicismo, y finalmente se detuvieron frente a unas puertas color blanco. Anna sintió la emoción correr a través de sus venas hasta que el mayordomo volvió hablar.

-El rey espera por usted, pero me temo que ella deberá quedarse.

El padre de la niña le observo en una completa perdida de palabras, mientras que Anna no pudo ocultar su decepción. Su única oportunidad de estar frente a la princesa se había esfumado sin que pudiera evitarlo. Algo dentro de ella se apago al soltar la mano de su padre y retroceder para que entrara.

-Voy a estar bien, papá. –Aseguro la pequeña de pelo rojizo con una sonrisa triste.-Esperare aquí. Te lo prometo.

-Anna… -La voz de su padre se desvaneció al abrirse la puerta, Anna le empujo alentadoramente y alcanzo a escuchar su suspiro lleno de resignación. Si no fuera por la porque necesitaba el dinero para sostener a su familia se habría marchado sin pensarlo– Volveré pronto.

La niña asintió y vio como la puerta se cerró con firmeza tras los pasos de su papá. Durante unos momentos permaneció viendo la puerta con anhelo, pero sabía que ningún milagro ocurriría para que ella entrara. Desde que se había enterado que su padre iría al castillo no dudo en rogar para acompañarle, nunca antes había estado en su interior, solo en su patio principal donde el pueblo se reunía para escuchar los discursos del rey. A pesar de que era tedioso permanecer de pie en medio de una multitud, Anna disfrutaba de esas ocasiones porque podía contemplar a la bella princesa rubia. Todo el pueblo de Arendelle amaba a Elsa, una niña hermosa y educada que siempre parecía mantener una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

Anna se recargo contra la pared contraria a la puerta y lentamente se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo impecable. Su vestido se arrugo en su mayoría pero no le dio demasiada importancia, Elsa no la vería de cualquier forma. Veinte minutos más tarde ya cansada y aburrida de observar la puerta, encogió sus rodillas hasta su pecho para ocultar su rostro. Últimamente había estado trabajando con Kristoff más de lo habitual, su cuerpo cansado no podía seguir resistiendo y el silencio sepulcral empezó a convertirse en un cómodo arrullo que hizo sus parpados más pesados que de costumbre.

La escalofriante sensación de estar siendo observada entre sueños hizo que se moviera para buscar una posición cómoda. Con la cabeza apoyada en algo suave y blando, Anna no dudo en abrazar su almohada, sin embargo al hacerlo sus brazos se aferraron a algo delgado y firme. Una risa lejana resonó en sus oídos y por alguna razón la niña imagino el rostro de la princesa. La oscuridad e imagen lentamente fueron desapareciendo hasta que sus parpados se volvieron sensibles a la claridad, Anna parpadeo totalmente desconcertada al ver una pared blanca, pero lo más inquietante fue un par de piernas que sobresalían bajo su cabeza.

Asustada y completamente incrédula ante lo que veía, Anna trato –por inercia- de alejarse lo más pronto posible del cuerpo cálido que la acogía.

-Tu… tu, yo…princesa.-Balbuceo la niña de pelo rojizo con las mejillas ardiendo en color carmesí.-Lo siento.

Anna se puso de pie rápidamente e hizo una reverencia hacia la chica de ojos azules que le observaba atentamente

-No te preocupes. –Desestimo Elsa levantándose de su lugar con gracia, sin percatarse de la mirada hipnotizada de la otra niña ante su simple acto- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Crees? –Cuestiono la rubia arqueando su ceja con desconfianza- Hace unos momentos parecías muy cansada.

Las manos de Anna se retorcían entre sí con nerviosismo, la mirada escrutiñadora de Elsa provocaba una ola de sentimientos que no podía controlar. Era como si su sueño se hubiera vuelto realidad para luego convertirse en una pesadilla horrible. No solo había parecido una indigente grosera al dormirse en las piernas de la princesa, si no también una chica torpe que no podía hablar claramente.

Sin más remedio la castaña rojiza asintió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento, princesa.

Elsa frunció el ceño con preocupación y se permitió hacer un rápido escaneo físico de la otra chica. Su cabello se encontraba atado en dos coletas dándole un toque angelical, además de un cuerpo delgado y rostro manchado con algunas pecas. Sin embargo, al mirar la oscuridad bajo sus ojos sabía que no había descansado adecuadamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto la princesa después de tranquilizarse.

- Anna…. Soy Anna. –Murmuro la niña con timidez.

La niña de mayor edad asintió e inhalo profundamente antes extender su mano hacia ella. Los ojos verdes de la chica de inmediato se alzaron para mirarle con incredulidad, Elsa aparento no tomarle demasiada importancia pero por dentro el nerviosismo iba consumiéndola poco a poco.

-Vamos. –Dijo entrelazando sus manos con cierto temor.

Por un momento los ojos de Anna se desviaron hacia la puerta recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, pero cuando la princesa tiro suavemente de su mano sabía que cualquier repercusión valdría la pena. Ella deseaba estar junto a la niña rubia desde la primera vez que la vio y dejar pasar su única oportunidad sería un grave error.

Elsa la condujo a través del pasillo solitario sin soltar su mano, la niña apenas y podía respirar adecuadamente. Sin embargo cuando pasaron por la escalera de caracol que conducía a la sala de pinturas, el arrepentimiento empezaba a notarse en su rostro. Quizás había sido mala idea traer a Anna. Su padre se enfadaría cuando se enterara, pero estaría más aterrado si supiera que había desobedecido sus órdenes, los guantes blancos estaban cuidadosamente guardados en su vestido.

Anna caminaba a su lado observando cada rincón del castillo, y la princesa por primera vez se sintió orgullosa del enorme y solitario lugar donde vivía.

-¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito? –Elsa se detuvo en seco y la tensión en su pequeño cuerpo se volvió evidente. La temperatura en el lugar disminuyo repentinamente haciendo que Anna titiritara de frio.- No tienes que responder, yo solo…

-Me gusta hacer muñecos de nieve. –Contesto la niña con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-A mi también, ¿podemos hacer uno? Vamos al jardín.

La princesa percibió la felicidad en la voz de Anna y no pudo evitar sonreír. Algo en su interior se removió con inquietud, pero el sentimiento de alegría por primera vez domino cualquiera de sus acciones. Las conversaciones con su padre quedaron en el olvido junto a su miedo, y sin decir una palabra más se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado para jugar. El salón de baile era enorme con sus paredes elegantemente decoradas, Elsa suspiro antes de volverse hacia Anna prometiéndose mantener todo bajo control.

-Princesa, no entiendo…

-Anna, ¿confías en mí? –Interrumpió la rubia con ansiedad. Sus ojos azules analizaron el rostro cubierto de pecas frente a ella en busca de algún signo de falsedad, pero sorprendentemente solo encontró la confianza y sinceridad en la mirada de la niña menor.

-Con todo mi corazón.

Elsa exhalo con alivio mientras la emoción corría a través de sus venas. Cuidadosamente soltó la mano de su compañera y se alejo unos metros, justo en medio de la habitación. Anna le observo desconcertada, una vez mas había hablado sin pensar. La princesa podría pensar que era rara, o peor aun… asustarse por la honestidad horrible con la que actuaba. Sin embargo, la niña rubia se mantuvo inmóvil por un segundo sin dejar de observarla, sus manos se habían apropiado de un puñado de tela de su vestido mientras su pie derecho se inclinaba sobre el suelo. Elsa podía sentir su corazón latir apresuradamente mientras pensaba en lo placentero que se sentía ser egoísta por primera vez.

Anna abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras veía el hielo surgir de Elsa, la temperatura descendió y de pronto todo el suelo se cubrió de hielo cristalino. La niña chillo con emoción observando a su alrededor, amaba el hielo más que nada. Copos de nieve empezaron a caer y Elsa se acerco con algo de miedo hacia ella, pero Anna no pudo evitar abrazarla. Las clases sociales quedaron a un lado junto a su posición, simplemente eran dos niñas disfrutando de su infancia. La princesa rio alegremente mientras daba vueltas con la niña de pelo rojizo, cualquier temor de ser rechazada fue dejado de lado. Sin embargo la felicidad disminuyo cuando la pequeña mano de Anna se deslizo a través de los dedos de Elsa, la rubia sin saber que hacer de inmediato convoco una pila de nieve para amortiguar el golpe. El alivio invadió el cuerpo de la ojiazul al escuchar la risa estridente de la niña.

-Eso fue increíble, hazlo de nuevo. –Grito Anna entusiasmada.

Elsa se limito a sonreír y extendió sus manos haciendo que la nieve se apilara en columnas de diferentes tamaños. La chica más joven retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para tomar un impulso que le permitiera alcanzar la primera montaña, las risas continuaron resonando en el salón hasta que la princesa resbalo accidentalmente y grito, provocando que Anna perdiera el equilibrio. La rubia grito el nombre de la niña y trato de detener su caída contra el suelo cubierto de hielo, pero la rapidez con la que el cuerpo de la pequeña caía y la lentitud de sus movimientos hizo que solo alcanzara a golpear la cabeza de la chica.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Anna cayo con un golpe seco contra el suelo, Elsa se acerco de inmediato con un nudo en su garganta y tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la niña. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y los gritos desgarradores fueron escuchados por su padre que la buscaba desesperadamente.

-¿Elsa, qué has hecho? –Cuestiono el rey horrorizado ante la escena

-Fue un accidente, papá. –Explico la niña con voz quebrada.- Nosotros estábamos… yo no quise hacerle daño.

El rey se acerco a ambas ignorando el frio en el lugar, sin proponérselo arrebato el cuerpo inconsciente de la niña pelirroja de los brazos de su hija. Su fuerza casi envió a Elsa de bruces contra el suelo, pero la princesa no pareció tomarle importancia y siguió detrás de su padre con la intención de estar al lado de Anna, sin embargo el rey le observo sobre su hombro con el ceño arrugado. La ira y temor era evidente en su rostro.

-Vuelve a tu habitación, tú y yo hablaremos mas tarde.

-¿Ella se pondrá bien? ¿Puedo….-La voz de la princesa se desvaneció al ver como su padre abría la puerta con dificultad.

-No desobedezcas más, Elsa. Tendremos suerte si encontramos la manera de salvarla y ocultar lo que ha sucedido.

De pie en el pasillo solitario la niña de ojos azules sollozo en voz alta con su corazón desgarrado. Vio como su padre se alejaba con el cuerpo inerte de la niña hasta perderse en la lejanía. Había herido a Anna, la primera y única persona que había confiado en ella.

Era un monstruo y como tal ella nunca se acercaría de nuevo a alguien.

Los días transcurrieron mientras la conciencia de Elsa se encargaba de torturarla. Su padre había vuelto horas más tarde después del accidente y aseguro que Anna se encontraba bien, pero que sería la última vez que tendría contacto con ella. La princesa no protesto, a pesar de que por dentro quería hacerlo, se limito a asentir con la mirada perdida en el suelo bajo sus pies. El ambiente en su habitación era más frio que en otras ocasiones, y los pedazos de hielo que sobresalían en las paredes demostraban la angustia en su corazón. El rey contemplaba su cuerpo inmóvil con preocupación, la palidez en su rostro y ojos hinchados estrujaba su corazón. Quería abrazarla, susurrarle que todo estaría bien… pero mentiría al decir que no temía del daño que Elsa pudiese causarle. Sentía temor de su propia hija, una niña inocente con un poder incontrolable. Había caído tan bajo que la impotencia corría por sus venas como un rio desembocado.

-Elsa sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, pero no puedo permitir que alguien más salga herido. –El rey suspiro desviando su mirada hacia la ventana cubierta de hielos puntiagudos y filosos.- He tomado la decisión de enviarte con alguien que podrá ayudarte. Me asegurare de que nada te haga falta y cuando por fin logres controlar tu poder, volverás a tomar lo que te corresponde ¿entiendes? Recuerda que creo en ti.

Las últimas palabras del hombre se convirtieron en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero Elsa logro escucharlo. Su pesadilla se había hecho realidad y no tenía más alternativa que imaginar una luz al final del camino, pero incluso el tratar de encontrar un consuelo se había vuelto algo imposible. La puerta de su habitación se cerró al igual que su corazón.

**~x~**

**Gracias por haber entrado! **

**Hasta la próxima ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza :D Agradezco a las personas que revisaron la historia! Va por ustedes chicos!**

**A.N: Descargo toda responsabilidad, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Historia completamente AU. Femslash****. NO INCESTO****. Anna y Elsa no son hermanas. **

**~x~**

_**Cap. Anterior:**_

-Elsa sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, pero no puedo permitir que alguien más salga herido. –El rey suspiro desviando su mirada hacia la ventana cubierta de hielos puntiagudos y filosos.- He tomado la decisión de enviarte con alguien que podrá ayudarte. Me asegurare de que nada te haga falta y cuando por fin logres controlar tu poder, volverás a tomar lo que te corresponde ¿entiendes? Recuerda que creo en ti.

**~x~**

**Capitulo II**

"_Todas las cosas que dije que haría"_

_Lastimar a Anna fue solo el inicio de su pesadilla, Elsa se mantuvo aislada de todos y rara vez permitía que sus padres entraran a su habitación. El temor a herirlos opacaba su lado racional, no importaba las veces que la reina llorara al otro lado de la puerta, y que el rey amenazara con entrar a la fuerza, su hija se mantuvo firme en la decisión de _ocultar y no sentir_. Sin embargo eso no ayudo en nada, la princesa estaba aterrorizada de sí misma y lo único que podía hacer, era sentir como sus poderes iban creciendo cada vez mas. _

_Fue a finales del invierno cuando el rey se dio por vencido. Su palabra de enviar a Elsa lejos no fue tomada en cuenta hasta ese momento, la carta entre sus manos se mantenía ligeramente maltratada, pero su contenido era claro y preciso. Era el último recurso pero sin duda el más doloroso. No hubo lágrimas en sus ojos cuando recibió la noticia, la niña rubia se limito a guardar silencio mientras trataba de desvanecer la temperatura helada en su habitación. Con pasos inciertos el rey se arrodillo frente a ella, su rostro ligeramente demacrado le contemplo con tristeza, sin saber que mas decir o hacer. No es como si pudiera fingir que la partida de su hija no le afectaría, Elsa era todo para ellos y aunque no tuviera la culpa de albergar un poder tan grande, de todas formas debía protegerla. _

El mundo es un lugar cruel y despiadado, que pocas veces es realmente justo.

_Parada frente a la entrada principal, Elsa observo el suelo fijamente. Sus manos cubiertas con guantes blancos se encontraban en cada lado de su cuerpo, el hormigueo a través de sus dedos le recordó la razón del porque estaba a punto de alejarse de sus padres. Odiaba lo que estaban haciendole, pero se odiaba más así misma por no ser capaz de controlarse. _

_Con su cabello atado en una trenza y vestida completamente de azul, la niña suspiro silenciosamente al escuchar los pasos de sus padres bajando la escalera. No era necesario que Elsa observara sobre su hombro para saber que había lágrimas en sus ojos de su madre y que la postura de su padre era de evidente impotencia. Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta y rogarles que no la enviaran lejos, pero su cuerpo se resistía a demostrar vulnerabilidad. _Un corazón congelado no puede sentir, solo lastimar._ Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la rubia se volvió lentamente con su rostro inexpresivo hacia los reyes. La reina rompió en llanto y sin importar lo que pudiera suceder, envolvió a su hija en un abrazo. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el pequeño hombro de la niña inerte, quien permanecía interiormente sorprendida y asustada. _

_El férreo control de su madre sobre su cuerpo impidió que pudiera alejarse, Elsa se resistió a gritar pero al sentir la desesperación invadiendo su cuerpo no dudo en retroceder y separarse con brusquedad. El dolor atravesó las facciones de la reina al sentir el rechazo de su hija, pero el rey la abrazo contra su cuerpo para evitar que la mujer nuevamente abrazara a la rubia asustada. _

_-Lo siento, Elsa. –Exclamo con voz quebrada._

_La niña asintió y nuevamente dio media vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver como Gerda entraba y hacia una reverencia hacia ellos. _

_-Su majestad, el carruaje ha llegado. _

_Con lágrimas en los ojos la reina ahogo un sollozo, Elsa nuevamente se volvió hacia sus padres e hizo una última reverencia. _No se atrevió hablar o sonreír, el adiós después de todo, seguiría siendo igual de doloroso._ El rey abrazo con fuerza a su mujer al ver como su hija se marchaba sin mirar atrás, no podía detenerla aunque quisiera. Las lágrimas finalmente resbalaron por su rostro al escuchar como el galope de caballos empezaba a escucharse. _

_Elsa se había ido por tiempo indefinido, solo regresaría hasta que su pudiera controlar su poder y eso no estaba cien por ciento asegurado._

**~x~**

La silueta de una mujer frente a la ventana era visible desde el exterior. A pesar del cielo tempestuoso y nieve esparcida por todo el lugar, un hombre de cabello blanco permanecía en el jardín de la mansión. Podía sentir la mirada fulminante sobre él, al igual que la sensación incomoda de nubosidad en sus ojos. Cansado del clima agobiante alzo su mano para tranquilizar el viento y nieve, aunque ninguno se detuvo por completo, la intensidad con la que se sentían iba disminuyendo.

Las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron con satisfacción y lentamente se abrió paso hacia la entrada de su hogar.

El rechinido molesto de la puerta anuncio su llegada, pero nadie le presto atención. Tan pronto como coloco el candado se dirigió hacia las escaleras, donde la misma mujer le esperaba con una mínima mueca de felicidad. Jack exhalo con pesadez ignorando su presencia y camino más allá de ella, pero no lo suficiente para ignorar su gruñido cargado de ira.

-Tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir, no debería sorprenderte. –Exclamo el hombre con pasividad. Sus hombros se alzaron por un segundo, antes de volver a quedar estoicos.- Yo solo hice las cosas más fáciles para ti.

-No se suponía que debía ser así, no aun. Tu insolencia te llevo demasiado lejos esta vez, y no voy a permitir que todo termine de esta forma.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarle, sus manos cubiertas de escarchas cristalinas se mantuvieron con firmeza en cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba cansado de hacer lo correcto y fracasar constantemente, la culpa atormentaba su mente.

-Todas las cosas que dije que haría, están hechas… Mírate a ti misma, te has convertido en toda una mujer.

-Soy un monstruo atrapado en este cuerpo, ¿lo olvidas? –Replico sarcásticamente la chica cruzando sus brazos.- Yo no puedo hacerlo, solo aquí me siento segura.

-Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. Eres una persona fuerte y especial, pero no puedes huir de tus problemas siempre. Debes regresar, hay un reino esperando por ti, Elsa.

-Eso no es…

-Tus padres han muerto. –Recordó el hombre sin mirarle, mientras la rubia permanecía en silencio.- Tienes que volver a Arendelle, ahora más que nunca.

La tensión se apropio del lugar hasta que finalmente la rubia se alejo en dirección hacia su habitación. Jack vio su partida con tristeza y corazón encogido, moría por detenerla y pedirle que se quedara siempre a su lado, pero sabía que no tendría sentido. Elsa lo amaba y lo veía como un padre, por ello debía alejarla antes de cometer una locura. Sus manos apretaron el barandal con impotencia, haciendo que el hielo se extendiera rápidamente a través de la superficie en forma de lanzas afiladas.

Quién iba a decir trece años después se enamoraría de la niña que vio crecer.

Con una exhalación pesada dejo caer sus hombros, y lentamente se dirigió a su habitación esperando poder encontrar la tranquilidad necesaria. Sin embargo, al final del pasillo una figura le contemplaba con tristeza y culpabilidad, a sabiendas que el dolor del hombre era a causa de ella. _Una vez más había herido a una persona que confiaba en ella._

**~x~**

-No entiendo Kristoff, ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda recordar nada? –Cuestiono Anna, cruzando sus brazos con indignación.

El chico simplemente resoplo ante la insistencia de su hermana Nadie sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido hace trece años en el castillo, ni siquiera la misma Anna. Pero algunas veces se pregunto si la repentina ausencia de la princesa Elsa estaba ligada al hecho. Las puertas del castillo de pronto se habían cerrado y las personas que entraban eran estrictamente seleccionadas, incluso la servidumbre disminuyo al igual que las apariciones públicas del rey.

Su padre solo decía que Anna estaba inconsciente cuando la encontraron, y afortunadamente no había sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, pero el golpe en su cabeza había ocasionado una pérdida de memoria temporal. Bastaba decir que el rey estaba apenado ante la situación y brindo todo lo necesario para la recuperación de su hermana, pero al parecer el tratamiento no había funcionado correctamente. La joven no recordaba nada, ni siquiera la apariencia de la princesa, era como si nunca la hubiera visto, a pesar de todas las descripciones de Kristoff para que pudiera recordarla.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Anna. Tal vez subestimamos lo duro que fue el golpe.

-Pero recuerdo todo… a excepción de lo que esté relacionado con la princesa. –Agrego la pelirroja pensativamente. – Es extraño que de pronto olvide a alguien que fue tan importante para mí.

El trabajo estaba hecho, al menos por ese día, y Kristoff suspiro con alivio mientras colocaba el hacha en el trineo. Anna trepo al asiento con inquietud sin dejar de intentar recordar, la punzada aguda en su cabeza no se hizo esperar y lamento de inmediato ser tan persistente. El rubio se unió a su lado observándole con preocupación, sea lo que sea que ocultaba la mente de su hermana era mejor dejarlo de esa manera.

-No quieras recordar algo que quiere ser olvidado, Anna. –Aconsejo Kristoff, tomando las riendas de Sven.- Además ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Lo mejor es seguir adelante.

La chica gruño malhumorada al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, por alguna extraña razón ella se aferraba al tema del accidente. Su mano se coloco por inercia en su sien tratando de tranquilizarse, lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era hacer una rabieta.

-Ojala fuera fácil, ¿sabes? Pero desgraciadamente no es así.

-Nada de eso habría pasado si hubieras cumplido tu palabra. Pero siempre has sido inquieta, testaruda y demasiado curiosa.

Anna rodo sus ojos y permaneció en silencio durante el viaje. _Su hermano tan querido siempre encontrando alguna forma de hacerla sentir mejor, _pensó observando los arboles. A la velocidad que iban eran ligeramente borrosos, pero eso no opacaba lo hermoso del color verde en sus copas. Finalmente cuando llegaron al pueblo el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, ambos estaban cansados pero se las arreglaron para sonreír al ver algunos habitantes conocidos.

-¿Tú crees que algún día la princesa vuelva? –Pregunto la pelirroja observando el castillo.

-Tendrá que hacerlo muy pronto, ella es ahora nuestra reina.

La respuesta de su hermano resonó en sus oídos, y se dispuso a entrar a la casa pequeña donde vivía. Sin embargo el fuerte galope de caballos a través de la calle llamo su atención, la mayoría de los testigos observaban con curiosidad, pero nadie se atrevía a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los guardias reales. Anna suspiro desconcertada, una pequeña multitud de habitantes ya empezaba a reunirse en la plaza, pero a pesar de la intriga que sentía decidió entrar a su casa ignorando el alboroto… Sin saber que la respuesta de Kristoff ya estaba siendo confirmada.

**~x~**

**Es todo por hoy chicos, espero que les haya agradado.**

**Hasta la próxima ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento Chicos! Lo siento… Me disculpo por no publicar con rapidez, escribí 3 veces este capitulo porque nada me convencía hasta que por fin logre hacer algo… ¿Coherente? No lo sé, pero me pareció más apropiado que los otros :/ Bueno, este será una continuación del anterior, ¿ok? **

**Gracias por su comprensión y comentarios! :D**

**Twitter: Alexa_veela**

**A.N: Descargo toda responsabilidad, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Historia completamente AU. Femslash****. NO INCESTO****. Anna y Elsa no son hermanas. Perdón por los errores de ortografía.**

**~x~**

_**Cap. Anterior:**__. _

Anna suspiro desconcertada, una pequeña multitud de habitantes ya empezaba a reunirse en la plaza, pero a pesar de la intriga que sentía decidió entrar a su casa ignorando el alboroto… Sin saber que la respuesta de Kristoff ya estaba siendo confirmada.

**~x~**

"_Todas las cosas que dije que haría pt 2"_

Tras un suspiro lleno de consternación la rubia desvió su mirada hacia el exterior, el manto oscuro de la noche ya cubría el cielo del reino. Habían pasado tan solo unas cuantas horas desde que había vuelto al lugar que la vio crecer, y la futura reina podía asegurar que todo aparentaba estar igual que antes, pero sabía que eso era una gran mentira. Incluso el castillo destilaba un aire de soledad y angustia que atribuyo a la reciente pérdida de sus padres, pero fuera de ahí todo seguía siendo lo mismo. Pasillos desiertos y silenciosos, cuadros colgados en los mismos lugares y sirvientes monótonos que se mantenían alejados.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa al distinguir la puerta de su habitación, el lugar que fue testigo de sus pesadillas y noches de insomnio. Fue ahí donde dejo su felicidad. Las viejas paredes pintadas de azul claro, eran un recordatorio del encierro al cual se sometió.

Pero ese lugar inhóspito no era el más terrible, extrañamente sus demonios no parecían acogerlo como una escenografía adecuada para atormentar su mente.

El hielo se extendía a través del suelo y paredes, mientras Elsa terminaba de leer por decima vez la carta que Kai había escrito. En ella explicaba el accidente de los reyes, así que siendo la única familiar y heredera debía volver lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, la mujer se resistía a la idea, a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba. Gran parte de su vida había estado fuera de su hogar, no sabía nada de Arendelle o su política, aunque Jack siempre la obligo a informarse. Pero aquello era diferente, eso solo la dejaría expuesta y rodeada de personas. _Lo que ella más odiaba_

El remordimiento de conciencia no se hizo esperar. Años tratando de controlarse no habían servido de nada, todavía seguía siendo insegura, incapaz de controlar el hielo y nieve. Estaba segura que solo causaría más daño del hecho. Sin sus padres no tenía sentido volver, o siquiera seguir intentando. Todas las cosas que dijo que haría aun estaban inconclusas, _Jack creyó enseñarle que su poder era un don especial, pero Elsa nunca dejaría de pensar que se trataba de una maldición encubierta._ Un solo paso en falso podría traer todo abajo.

-Ocúltalo, no sientas, no dejes que lo sepan. -Repetía cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Las manos pálidas de la rubia temblaban de forma incontrolable hasta que la carta se deslizo bajo su cama, aquello no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, el contenido estaba resguardado con dolor en su mente. La terrible noticia de la muerte de sus padres jamás podría olvidarla.

~x~

Fue durante las primeras horas de la mañana cuando el rumor ya era conocido casi por todo el pueblo. Anna caminaba en medio de la multitud agitada, totalmente desconcertada. Las voces distintas y sus diferentes tonos empezaban a aturdirla, no podía comprender lo que decían. Sin embargo, cada rostro mostraba alegría o lo más parecido a ello. Era fácil contagiarse del regocijo, aun sin saber la razón. Finalmente cuando llego al puesto de Susan, la anciana le saludo con su habitual sonrisa amable, aunque un extraño brillo se reflejaba en su mirada.

La joven correspondió de forma similar mientras surtía las verduras necesarias, y tras un pequeño silencio entre ambas mujeres, Anna finalmente cedió ante la intriga. Susan exhalo mientras la observaba con repentina incertidumbre, provocando que la chica se arrepintiera e imitara el color de su cabello en su rostro.

-Pensé que Kristoff o tu padre te lo dirían. – Respondió la mujer después de unos momentos en silencio. Al ver que Anna permanecía de pie con notoria inquietud, Susan se acerco y tomo sus dos manos apretándolas con suavidad.- No importa lo mucho que traten de ocultarlo, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

Confundida e incómoda, la pelirroja frunció el ceño todavía sin comprender. Tanto misterio de pronto comenzaba a sofocarla. Por alguna extraña razón su mirada observo más allá del hombro de la mujer y contemplo el castillo, fue entonces cuando noto una multitud cercana a las puertas del lugar, pero una gran cantidad de guardias le protegían.

-La princesa ha vuelto, Anna. Nuestra futura Reina Elsa, finalmente ha vuelto.

Varias emociones atravesaron por su rostro en cuestión de segundos. Sorpresa. Curiosidad. Esperanza. Determinación. La anciana atrajo a la chica en un abrazo reconfortante y sonrió con alivio al escuchar la risa nerviosa en su oído.

Anna era como una hija para ella. La había visto crecer y convertirse en una bella joven, el vivo retrato de Emily, quien estaría orgullosa al saber que era una gran persona. Independientemente de lo que ocurrió en su infancia, Susan podía recordar como si fuera ayer, la imagen de su pequeño cuerpo inerte, pálido como la nieve y frio como el hielo. Sin embargo, su vitalidad regreso cuando la muerte rondaba. Aunque su memoria todavía protegía fielmente los recuerdos de aquel día.

-No entiendo porque mi padre no dijo nada. –Dijo la chica, rompiendo el abrazo con suavidad.- Mucho menos Kristoff.

-Es un tema delicado, Anna. –Apresuro a decir la anciana.- Lo importante es que ahora que el pasado ha vuelto, tú debes olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué olvidarlo cuando estará presente?

-Lo mejor es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. –Espeto Susan con una sonrisa.- Ahora, lo mejor es que te asegures de llevar suficientes zanahorias.

La chica rio dejando a un lado la tensión, aunque su mente todavía se preguntaba si la princesa Elsa estaba involucrada en sus recuerdos ocultos.

**~x~**

-Es necesario realizar la ceremonia lo más pronto posible, su majestad. –Exclamo uno de los consejeros.-Los demás reinos ya empiezan a preguntarse sobre el futuro de Arendelle.

Elsa se estremeció interiormente al ver como los demás hombres asentían de acuerdo. Su postura tensa no paso desapercibida por Kai, quien permanecía de pie a su lado en señal de apoyo. Su ceño se frunció casi de forma imperceptible, antes de asentir con rigidez. Cada segundo frente a la mirada escrutiñadora del consejo empezaba a incomodarla.

-Bien, si eso es todo, los preparativos se iniciaran lo más pronto posible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevara? –Cuestiono el mismo consejero que empezaba a irritar a la rubia.

-Tres semanas a partir de ahora. –Intervino Kai al sentir el descenso ligero de temperatura.- Es tiempo suficiente para que las invitaciones sean entregadas con días de anticipación, y el castillo este adecuado para los huéspedes. ¿No es así, su alteza?

-Por supuesto, es más que suficiente.

Satisfechos con la respuesta, los tres hombres se pusieron de pie para retirarse, no sin antes hacer una reverencia hacia Elsa. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras sus pasos, la rubia exhalo con pesadez ocultando la cara entre sus manos. Su día apenas comenzaba y ya estaba flaqueando en el control de su poder.

-Todo estará bien, su majestad. –Consoló el hombre castaño ignorando la tensión en el ambiente.- Gerda se encargara de organizar todo.

-No me preocupa la apariencia del castillo, sino lo que sucederá en esa fiesta. –Explico frunciendo el ceño.

-Si me lo permite…

-Elsa. –Interrumpió apartando sus manos del rostro. Los ojos azules fríos habían desaparecido, dando lugar a una mirada cálida y preocupada.- No es necesario el titulo a solas.

Kai asintió y aclaro su garganta antes continuar.

-Tu padre confió en ti hasta el último momento, Elsa. No hay necesidad de subestimar la importancia de los hechos, aunque sé que esta demás decirlo.

-Si fuese únicamente la preocupación por la ceremonia, no estaría anticipando lo que podría suceder. –Replico la chica enderezando su postura.- Pero tú sabes que eso es lo último que ocupa mi mente. Yo no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo Podría perder el control y poner en riesgo todo lo que mis padres y antepasados construyeron. No estoy preparada para ser reina.

-Nadie lo está, sin embargo, se que serás una gran gobernante.

La mujer rubia permaneció en silencio, nuevamente la incertidumbre se apodero de su mente. Las palabras de Kai debían reconfortarla, pero no hicieron más que hacerla sentir peor que antes. Debía suprimir la maldición. Su padre y demás personas confiaban en ella, el pueblo a sus espaldas necesitaba una reina fuerte, y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo tenía un compromiso con todos ellos.

Un deber que no eligió, pero que el cruel destino puso en su camino.

-Estaremos a tu lado, no importa lo que pase.

Si su padre confiaba en ella, no iba a defraudarlo. Por primera vez y como nunca, la determinación de la joven opaco todo pensamiento negativo, solo tenía que ocultarlo y nadie lo sabría. Tras una respiración profunda Elsa asintió al sirviente.

-¿Cuáles son los principales proveedores de Arendelle? -Pregunto tratando de mantener su voz firme.

Kai sonrió comprensivamente mientras se acercaba a un costado del escritorio, sus manos tomaron una carpeta y se la entrego a la rubia platinada.

-El mejor de todos es el reino de Corona.

-¿Corona? El nombre me suena familiar por alguna extraña razón. –Musito Elsa examinando los acuerdos entre ambos reinos.

El sirviente continúo sonriendo pero su semblante demostraba preocupación.

-Tal vez sea debido a su princesa.

La rubia nuevamente asintió sin decir una palabra, sus ojos vagaban sobre cada palabra. Tenía demasiado que aprender en poco tiempo… Lo demás podía esperar.

**~x~**

Anna arrastro el bloque de hielo lo más cerca que pudo hasta el trineo, su boca se contrajo en una mueca de esfuerzo y tensión. Sven le contemplo por unos momentos antes de empezar a retroceder hacia ella. La pelirroja logro sonreír al ver sus acciones y acaricio con ternura su cabeza.

- Sé que ellos quieren protegerme, pero… necesitaba esto. –Dijo observando a su alrededor. El reno asintió y se acurruco contra ella.- Estoy confundida, Sven. No tienes idea de cuantas veces he tratado de recordar algo, pero no puedo. No puedo y eso me hace sentir impotente.

El reno se aparto de la pelirroja e inclino su cabeza. Anna podía jurar que su compañero parecía a punto de golpearla.

-Ya lo sé, debo dejar que todo siga su curso. –Respondió rodando sus ojos.- Pero todo este misterio solo hace que yo quiera averiguar más. Además, Kristoff actúa raro siempre que el tema sale a flote, es como si supiera algo.

Sven sacudió su cabeza y escucho como la chica coloco el bloque de hielo en el interior de trineo. Después de todo el día en las montañas, necesitaban llegar al pueblo antes del anochecer. Sin importar las protestas de su dueña durante el camino. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente para el reno, una de las cuerdas se rompió poco después de empezar a descender. El grito de Anna resonó en medio del bosque y Sven se apresuro a seguir el trineo tratando de detenerlo. La velocidad producida a causa de la montaña inclinada no le permitía acercarse a la chica que desesperadamente buscaba algo de utilidad en su bolsa de lona Cuando la joven finalmente encontró una cuerda, el reno gimió aterrorizado al ver como el trineo se dirigía hacia un roble.

-Muy bien, Anna, tu puedes hacer esto. No puedes perder la memoria de nuevo. –Las manos de la chica rápidamente trabajaron en un nudo y lo ato alrededor del hacha de trabajo. El gemido de Sven anticipo su miedo al ver cómo iba estrellarse contra un árbol. – Naci lista, estoy lista.

Sin un segundo pensamiento, la joven lanzo el hacha hacia el tronco más cercano y satisfactoriamente vio como el filo del hacha se encontraba enterrado profundamente en la corteza. Anna sintió el tirón brusco en sus manos haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre la nieve, a pesar de que el golpe pudo haber sido peor, la punzada aguda en su muñeca izquierda la hizo gemir dolorosamente. El trote apresurado de Sven se acercaba, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una estampida a lo lejos, muy parecida a la madera crujiendo. Con un suspiro tembloroso, la pelirroja se puso de pie con lentitud. El reno se coloco a su lado con cierta desesperación que hizo sonreír a Anna, a pesar de la molestia en su muñeca acaricio el lomo del animal, sus ojos observaron a unos metros y noto el trineo estrellado.

- Kristoff no estará muy contento. –Murmuro, antes de exhalar con pesadez. –Debemos arreglarlo antes de que oscurezca.

El reno asintió con culpabilidad y Anna lo noto. Ella se permitió sonreír de manera reconfortante mientras tomaba el rostro de Sven entre sus manos.

-No es tu culpa. La cuerda se rompió, y afortunadamente estoy ilesa. ¿Ves? –Dijo dándose una vuelta.

Después de caminar varios metros, Anna sostuvo la cuerda que anteriormente había utilizado para saltar. Observo los daños que el trineo sufrió, pero después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que solo la madera del frente se había rasgado y las esquinas se habían roto al impactarse.

-Sven, ¿podrías…-La voz de la pelirroja se desvaneció al escuchar movimientos tras los arbustos. Su mirada inmediatamente vago a su alrededor, el corazón empezaba a latir apresuradamente mientras retrocedía hacia el reno con cuidado. Lo último que necesitaba era enfrentarse a una manada de lobos. –Tranquilo, todo está bien.

El ruido se detuvo y Anna no perdió tiempo en montar el lomo del animal, justo cuando estaban a punto de marcharse una roca redonda se deslizo hacia su camino. La joven ahogo un grito y nuevamente observo a su alrededor.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa. – Esto no es divertido, ¿de acuerdo? Odio las bromas.

Casi como si hubiera lanzado una maldición, Anna vio como mas rocas se deslizaban a su alrededor. Sven se movió incómodamente tratando de alejarse, pero era inútil, todas esas rocas estaban rodeándolos y parecía no haber escapatoria. Con el sol descendiendo lentamente la joven empezaba a entrar en pánico, debía encontrar una forma de salir lo más pronto posible.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo. –Exclamo la pelirroja al ver como las rocas se movían. –Sven, trata de…

-Hola!

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al escuchar la voz detrás de ella. Poco sabía Anna antes de desmayarse, que las rocas de pronto habían cobrado vida y serian una clave importante para solucionar sus problemas.

**~x~**

**Es todo por hoy chicos, espero que les haya agradado. Próximo capitulo Elsa y Anna se encuentran ;)**


End file.
